Puedes Contar Conmigo
by Finn Williams
Summary: Antonio era un hombre de escasos recursos, cantaba en las calles para poder vivir. A el no le molestaba en lo absoluto y gracias a eso, conoció a un pequeño niño italiano que le cautivo el corazón.


¡Segundo Fic! –hace fiesta(?)- Gracias por la buena aceptación que tuvo el primero :3 espero que este también les guste!

**Titulo: **Puedes Contar Conmigo

**Serie/Anime: **Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Pareja: **Se podría tomar como un EspañaxChibi!Romano, Spamano

**Advertencia: **Ninguna

**Disclaimmer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz~.

**Puedes Contar Conmigo**

Antonio Fernández Carriedo era su nombre. Un español muy alegre, él le sonreía a la vida. Mas la vida no a él, era pobre, muy pobre; se ganaba la vida gracias a que sabía tocar la guitarra y tenía una, algo vieja pero cuidada. Antonio salía todas las mañanas con su guitarra a cantar por las calles, el tocaba melodías alegres para poder hacer sonreír a la gente que le escuchaba. Ganaba poco pero le satisfacía poner una sonrisa en el rostro de personas que probablemente no verá más. El era feliz así.

Empezaba el día como cualquier otro, subía al transporte público y empezaba a tocar _Hoy Toca Ser Feliz_ para alegrarles la mañana a los demás pasajeros. Muchos le escuchaban y aplaudían, otros más traían sus audífonos.

-_Y veras que tu puedes volar y que tu cuerpo es el viento, porque hoy tu vas a sonreír ¡Hoy Te Toca Ser Feliz!- _Con ese verso finalizo su alegre tonada, paso por los lugares para recibir lo que le pagaran. Bajo de aquel transporte y conto lo que le dieron; no era mucho pero era algo. Noto algo, no era una moneda o algo así; era un pequeño caramelo color rojo, lo recordó había un niño pequeño en aquel camión.

**oOoOo**

_-Tome señor, no tengo dinero, pero tengo este dulce se lo doy porque me gusto su canción y como la canta- le dijo el pequeño sonriendo._

_-¿No te lo quieres quedar? No soy muy de dulces.-_

_-No señor, quédeselo usted- el niño no borraba su sonrisa._

_-Gracias- Antonio también le sonrió. Fue un acto muy lindo_

**oOoOo**

El español continúo su camino hacia afuera de una tienda. Siempre se ponía ahí, pasaba mucha gente, era buen lugar. Se sentó en el concreto de la banqueta, saco su guitarra se su estuche; el cual dejaba abierto para futuro dinero. Y empezó a tocar

-_Ahora que me he quedado solo, que me queda poco de ti…-_

En otro lugar no tan lejos de aquel cantante español, estaba un niño; Lovino Vargas estaba de vacaciones en España con su hermano menor y su abuelo –el cual prefería a Feliciano, su hermano, que a él- Estaban por las tiendas; el italiano no le gustaba mucho salir pero su abuelo no lo dejo quedarse en el hotel.

-¡Vee! Fratello, ¿no quieres comprar algo?- Su hermano le llamaba

-No Feliciano. Compra tu lo que quieras yo veré que hay por haya- Señalo unas tiendas algo alejadas

-Ve….Como quieras, Yo iré con nuestro abuelo, ¡Aquí nos vemos!- Dicho esto Feliciano se fue tras su abuelo.

Lovino vio a su hermano alejarse. El no tenía interés en comprar nada, además solo había gente apurada corriendo y empujándole. Decidió ir a las tiendas que dijo, no había nada. Salió y escucho algo; algo que llamo su atención…una melodía ¡Alguien estaba cantando!

-_Me Pregunto ¿qué podemos hacer?, Es tan difícil de olvidar-_

El italiano corría en dirección de aquella tonada, era tranquila e incluso relajante; quería saber de dónde provenía. Llego junto a otras tiendas, pero afuera de una estaba alguien; un joven de cabello café algo despeinado y de ojos verdes con una guitarra tocando aquella linda melodía. En el estuche de dicha guitarra estaba algunas monedas y billetes. Supuso que lo hacía para ganar dinero. Lovino se acerco para poder escuchar mejor.

-_¡Hoy vuelvo a creer en un futuro que no sea tan cruel y poder dejar, A nuestros hijos un mundo de paz!_**- **El español no se dio cuenta de la presencia del pequeño italiano hasta que finalizo su tonada. Volteo y esta un niño pequeño con un rulo sobresaliente de su flequillo, de ojos verdes como los suyos. Tenía el seño algo fruncido

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal pequeño? ¿Cómo te llamas?- El español sonrió mas el italiano seguía con su seño fruncido.

-Me llamo Lovino….- Fue su respuesta

-¡Oh! ¿Eres Italiano?-Pregunto Antonio

-Si…Estoy de vacaciones aquí con mi abuelo y mi hermano…-Contesto, ese niño le parecía muy tierno al español.

-¡Qué bien! Y ¿Dónde están ellos?-

-Están en las tiendas…..oye bastardo…..no me has dicho tu nombre….- El español se quedo pensando…¿le había dicho bastardo?...bueno así son los niños de ahora…

-Mi nombre es Antonio….un gusto conocerte Lovino-le extendió la mano al pequeño el cual la tomo con algo de desconfianza.

-Oye….Antonio bastardo…..ahorita tú estabas cantando ¿no?- El pequeño quería escucharlo cantar. Aunque el italiano no lo admitía le gustaba como cantaba Antonio.

-Si yo estaba cantando, lindo ¿no? Canto para vivir, mira –señalo el estuche con algunas cuantas monedas- La gente si le gusta como canto me da dinero- Explico el español.

-¿Eres pobre?- Pregunto rápidamente el niño.

-Preferiría: Hombre de escasos recursos- Dijo Antonio.

-Es igual….- Lovino rodo los ojos.

El pequeño italiano se sentó a lado de Antonio esperando que volviera a cantar. El español se le quedo viendo por aquel acto.

-¿Qué?..- Pregunto Lovino algo molesto- ¿No piensas seguir cantando?.

-¿Eh?...¡Ah!...¡Sí!...La canción que cantare ahorita, Es para ti- Dijo Antonio sonriendo.

El italiano se sonrojo.

-Si….Claro…-

-¡Espero que te guste!- Dicho esto tomo la guitarra y empezó a tocar- _Tras una máscara y bajo un disfraz, se esconde la ira de un pueblo…_

Así empezó la canción, la gente que pasaba por ahí se quedaba escuchando la linda melodía y le dejaban dinero a Antonio, pronto se hizo una pequeña bolita alrededor del español y el pequeño italiano.

-_Y si hay que morir mejor será luchando, y si hay que vivir, será pensando en ti; con tus besos forje mi espada y mi armadura, ¡Podrás contar conmigo amor, por ti yo moriré!_

Finalizo la tonada, toda la gente aplaudió y dejo unas cuantas monedas. Cuando ya estaba un poco menos habitado el lugar, el español pregunto:

-¿Y? ¿Te gusto?- Sonrío

-Eh…si…muy bonita….-Dijo el pequeño con un sonrojo-…¡Pero eh oído mejores!

-Me alegro- Dijo alegre el español.

Después de eso charlaron un poco, Lovino le platico sobre su hermano y su abuelo –quien al parecer no ha notado su ausencia- en cambio Antonio le platico sobre sus amigos: un francés pervertido y un alemán de descendencia prusiana con egocentrismo. Así siguieron un buen rato hasta que el abuelo del italiano noto que no estaba y fue a buscarlo.

-¡Lovino! Al fin te encuentro ¿Dónde te metiste?-

-Aquí- Respondió con simpleza.

-¡Fratello! Te demoraste mucho- Dijo Feliciano.

-Lo siento Feliciano, me distraje en algo…-

-¿Y quién eres tú?- Le pregunto el señor de avanzada edad al español.

-Ah…Antonio, el pequeño Lovi estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, no se preocupe señor. No le paso nada- El español volvió a sonreír.

-En todo caso: gracias por cuidar de mi nieto. Vamos Lovino despídete de tu amigo, es hora de irnos-

-¡N-No es mi amigo!- Recrimino el niño- Antonio bastardo- Llamo al español, a su manera, pero lo llamo.

-¿Qué pasa Lovi?-

-Primero: no me llames "Lovi", segundo: ¿C-Como se llama la canción que….me dedicaste?...-

-¡Oh! Esa canción…..se llama: "Puedes contar conmigo"-

-Bien…..Adiós Antonio bastardo….- Le extendió su pequeña mano al español, quien gustoso la acepto. Pero el español tenía un plan; del estrechón de manos jalo al pequeño para poder abrazarlo.

-Espero volver a verte Lovino…- Le susurro al italiano para soltarlo y ver como sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

-Idiota….- Fue lo único que dijo.

Después de eso Antonio vio como Lovino, su hermano y su abuelo se alejaron. El se levanto, puesto que ya iba a anochecer.

-Ese niño es….¡Tan adorable!

**oOoOo**

Varios años han pasado ya, Lovino ya no era un niño, y Antonio ya no era pobre. No. Ahora Lovino era un joven mayoritario de edad y Antonio un famoso cantante. Antonio paso de cantar en la calle a cantar en un bar en el cual conoció a un productor de música que lo llevo a ser lo que es ahora.

-¿Y ahora? ¿A dónde piensas ir?- Le pregunto uno de sus amigos; Francis Bonnefoy el francés pervertido.

-¿Inglaterra?, ¿Estados Unidos?, ¿Austria….quizá?- Prosiguió su otro amigo; Gilbert Beilschmidt el alemán de descendencia prusiana con egocentrismo.

-Ninguno de esos Gilbert, yo solo tengo en mente un lugar- Contesto

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuál?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Francis y Gilbert.

-¡Italia!-

Así es. Antonio aun no se había olvidado de pequeño italiano que le había hablado aquel día cuando aun cantaba en las calles. Volvería a verlo, por eso mismo acepto los trabajos que se le presentaron; estuvo juntando dinero. Dinero que ocuparía en viajar a Italia y buscar a Lovino Vargas. Y lo haría.

Viajo junto con sus dos amigos a Italia, lo primero que hizo cuando llego fue: buscar. Buscar y buscar al chico con extraño rulo. Busco, busco, re-busco y nada, no había señales de aquel muchacho….hasta que un día…

-¡Ya ríndete Toño! Llevas más de tres semanas buscándolo y no has conseguido nada- Le dijo Gilbert.

-Lo sé pero…- Paro en seco.

-¿Pero qué?- El español ni lo escucho, se paro rápidamente de la mesa y salió del café en el que estaban.

Corrió tras un joven de cabello castaño con un extraño rulo sobresaliente de su flequillo que vio pasar por aquel lugar. "_¡Lovino!_" pensó.

-¡Oye!- Le grito- ¡El chico del rulo!

-¿Me hablas a mi?- El joven al voltear se sorprendió. La cara de aquel señor se le hacía familiar.

-Eh..¡Sí! De casualidad…..¿Tu nombre es Lovino Vargas?- Pregunto.

El chico lo miro con extrañeza, ¿Cómo y por qué sabia su nombre?

-Ehh…Si..¿Por qué?-

Al español se le iluminaron los ojos- ¡Lovino!- Lo abrazo

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Suéltame! ¿Quién jodidos eres?-Se zafo del abrazo. Estaba confundido y algo enojado

-¿No me recuerdas?...Soy Antonio, ¡Antonio Fernández Carriedo!- El italiano lo miro confundido- El que te dedico una canción…. ¿lo recuerdas?- El italiano seguía mirándolo confundido. No le recordaba.

"_¡Coño!... ¿Ahora qué hago?...Piensa Antonio….¡piensa!...¡Bingo!_"

-¡Tal vez esto te haga recordar! Esta vez no tengo una guitarra…¡Pero no importa!- Dijo y afino su voz- _Tras una máscara y bajo un disfraz, se esconde la ira de un pueblo…que pide justicia, que tiene hambre de libertad…_

El italiano estaba sorprendido. Recordaba el tono de esa canción y aquella voz dulce cantándola. Recordó todo…

_-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal pequeño? ¿Cómo te llamas?-._

_-Me llamo Lovino….- _

_-¡Oh! ¿Eres Italiano?-_

_-Si…Estoy de vacaciones aquí con mi abuelo y mi hermano…_

-_ Y si hay que morir mejor será luchando, y si hay que vivir, será pensando en ti; con tus besos forje mi espada y mi armadura, ¡Podrás contar conmigo amor, por ti yo moriré!- _El español seguía entonando la canción.

-¡E-Espera!- Lo interrumpió.

-¿Lo recordaste?- Pregunto entusiasmado.

-Algo así…bastardo- Sus mejillas estaban algo rojas.

El español se alegro tanto que volvió a abrazarlo, solo que esta vez más fuerte.

-Espere y volví a verte Lovi, tal como te dije- Le susurro

-¡I-Idiota!-

-¡Eres tan lindo!-

-¡Cállate bastardo!

Porque sí. Aquel español espero mucho para volver a ver a aquel niño que le había robado el corazón años atrás. Lo encontró, solo que esta vez, estaría siempre a su lado.

**N/A: **¡Hello! ¡Finn's Here!

Wiiii! Por fin terminado! Tenía meses esta cosa x3 espero que les haya gustado. Las canciones que utilice en el fic. Son de una banda española que amo: **Mago De Oz**, por si acaso, les dejo la lista de canciones que puse:

_Hoy Toca Ser Feliz_

_Xanandra_

_La Canción de los Deseos_

_Puedes contar conmigo _

De allí el nombre para el fic n.n no se me ocurría otro así que… Recibo criticas constructivas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte(?). En Fin, Hasta el próximo Fic! **Tss Chüs!**


End file.
